


魔女

by 1101kkk



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 已毕业
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 片段灭文





	魔女

他从不在乎。

助理告诉他广告商有一支排片需求。

黄子韬问：“什么。”

戴眼镜高个女生开始念，声音四平八稳，有关什么重要周年庆的视频，很简短。

“能不录吗？”

“可以跟品牌沟通。”

“不录。”

助理嗯一声，在备忘里敲一行：拒绝。

这事她驾轻就熟，黄子韬不喜欢的东西，会立刻拒绝——合同会有弹性条款，他不配合谁也没办法。不过如果有他喜欢的东西：一些可爱的小灵感。黄子韬是很乐于作出合同以外的调度。

当然这事儿不常发生，他不是总对很多事情感兴趣，而广告商的提案大多数商业又无聊，恰恰是黄子韬最不在乎的那部分。有钱真好。

他在椅子上换一个姿势，偏头去看自己在某处的反光，问起另外一件事：“订了没有？机票？”

“昨天就订好了。”

黄子韬来了精神，简直是一跃而起，“收拾东西，快快快快！”

他又要去首尔。

 

他可真是想一出是一出。  
这没办法，因为黄子韬比较自由，而且滥用自由。谁也不能像他这样，完全的心无挂碍。或者说，破罐子破摔，什么都不在乎。他真行。

 

现在是四月。  
温带季风性气候让首尔的春天空气干燥，黄子韬手指上有了倒刺，在飞机上一点点掐着拽下来，小心不要撕出一长条，总是失败。尖锐热辣的疼，他想念指甲钳。  
于是在走进屋的第一时间，他首先拉开门厅所有的抽屉，想当然的在成沓外卖点单页里面寻找一只铁皮饼干盒。在家里，那是他妈妈准备的金属小工具盒，上面有白色鼓起的字体：“COOKIES”。

他的手指在纸张下面一无所获，转而去餐厅的收纳柜翻找，看见一个沉重的正方形玻璃烟灰缸，还有一打莫名其妙的一次性纸杯。惊人的发现，他实在想不通为什么有人会在家里放这东西。越过纸杯，后面空空荡荡，黄子韬简直要发火。

所以他没听到杯子放下的声音，一只胳膊从右后方勒住他的脖子，另一只手直接捂住他半张脸，黄子韬甚至没来得及挣扎一下，就重心不稳被生生向后拽倒。  
头抵住冰凉地板，腿被别开，有人膝盖压在他大腿后侧，骨骼明显，生疼。他挣出右边手臂，猛然向后肘击，听见抽气声。他又自由了。

黄子韬躺在地板上，大声喊：

“灿烈——！”

他真是烦死，手伸到朴灿烈面前，给他看。

朴灿烈只用两分钟就在鱼缸收线柜，新拆封鱼粮旁找到指甲钳，不是饼干盒。黄子韬被他牵到客厅顶灯下，一点一点剪掉干燥环境下尖锐折磨的刺。黄子韬这才算心平气和，他来得匆忙，脾气有点上头，一旦解决问题，马上就有笑脸。

朴灿烈拿他的手到唇边，轻轻碰一下，问怎么回事儿。

黄子韬叹气，抱怨北京简直不是人待的地方，朴灿烈也叹气，摇晃他肩膀，哄。黄子韬可太吃这套了，顺着他晃，右耳上长长耳坠，一闪一闪。

晚上八点钟，首尔空气质量良好，未来2小时无雨，气象台给出森林火险黄色预警。

做到一半，黄子韬忽然叫停，把脸凑过去，一边喘一边说，让朴灿烈卸掉他那只耳坠。

剔透一粒钻，牵一线细细垂动，单凭月光，艳得灼眼。

朴灿烈衔住，舌头去寻牙齿去咬，黄子韬叫得简直可怜。耳坠缠绵，没人管它去处。

十一点，黄子韬裹在被子里，要喝水。

朴灿烈披一件睡袍，走到餐厅，鱼缸自动换水时间，气泡在白色光束里飞快旋转，一条滚圆脑袋小鱼游低，蛰伏进墨绿装饰水草。

地上散着黄子韬衣服，朴灿烈顺手捡起来，扔到沙发扶手。  
黄子韬自己是想不起来管的，但要是明天他起床看见这一地狼藉，马上要发脾气。也不知道什么毛病，挑得不行，却从不做事，使唤人倒得心应手。

那堆衣服乱得毫无章法，朴灿烈一手端杯，没抓紧，黄子韬手机衣牵袖绊砸到地上。啪一声，听着惨痛，好险没摔碎，倒是摔亮了。神奇。

朴灿烈对来电页面凝视五秒钟，研究不透，中文水平不支持解读。

十一点多七分，手机在鱼缸壁灯白森森的光里悄声震动。

将手机安放于水杯，世界安静。

他返厨房又洗一只杯，在顶柜抽专用纸巾擦干，打开冰箱二层取瓶装水，拧开，倒进玻璃容器，深夜寂静，冰水碰壁喧响，端起来凉手，他毫不在意，带回去，然后睡觉。

其他事明天再说吧。

……

黄子韬的第二天在早上十点钟才到来。朴灿烈卧室装的遮光窗帘，晴天白日好似夜半三更。他睁开眼，发一小会儿懵，开始找手机。

早上醒来第一件事看手机是对21世纪的尊重。

未果。

这才开始找衣服，床前凳上整整齐齐叠了一件睡袍，一望而知不是他的。黄子韬这会儿没精神挑毛病。他在这的装备过于齐全，朴灿烈有时真分不清哪是哪件，随手乱拿，说了多少回，永远记不住。

行吧，对外国友人要善良友好。

黄子韬把自己收拾利索，从鞋开始思考今天穿什么，想起来去门厅看看自己到底在这扔了多少双，经过客厅，又退回来。地上放着他的手机，这没问题，还泡水里呢。黄子韬笑了。满屋子找朴灿烈，最后在厨房发现，后者正与烤箱相对无言。

红色光幽深，如一间小型地狱。果蔬尸体四卸，躺平银白锡纸。

黄子韬过去捶他：“是不是有病朴灿烈，我怎么着你了，折腾我没完没了是吧。”

被点名的人无知无觉无动于衷——听不懂中文。呵呵。

朴灿烈任他捶，问他吃早饭吗，尽管这会儿都快十一点了。

早饭是冰箱里一切能烤的东西，全部有点过头了。黄子韬坐在餐桌前，一边用叉子穿透一块泛焦的土豆，一边指责朴灿烈对自己太坏了。

这一次朴灿烈听懂了，从桌上压过去，亲了黄子韬能有两分钟，才放他继续吃饭。

黄子韬无话可说，向朴灿烈要耳坠。后者任劳任怨，去找。

吃完饭，黄子韬也过去，他们把地毯掀开，一寸寸摸索每一处地板，一无所获。

彻底弄丢了。

这是春天的事情。

黄子韬在首尔住了一周，期间没人能联系他，合理借口是手机坏了。他在这住得很愉快，所以并不大想起来工作的事情，直到7天后，他厌倦每天要么游戏要么做爱的荒诞生活，让朴灿烈立刻给他手机和正常的SIM卡。至于如何做到，他才不管。本来就是朴灿烈的错。  
拿到手机的第一时间，他无视助理瞬间暴增直逼99+留言，通知她，给他订机票，他要回国。

对助理不需要解释，对朴灿烈也不需要解释。可是黄子韬却额外提了。

他告诉他，他要走了，因为他这次来，不想见吴世勋。

真是一个好理由。

……

一整个夏天，他都没去找朴灿烈。  
因为他正在和他的好朋友快快乐乐地玩。每日饮掉成打酒，通宵打牌，输掉的人脱衣服。

黄子韬总是赢，他在玩乐上真是无师自通的天才人物。因为别人不会像他这样专注。黄子韬对娱乐和生活的定义不清，会为拍戏时假的缺席真正哭，也能把全部的注意力集中在一杯酒的胜负上。

一个人，只要拥有这样的自觉和一点点运气，就会无往不利。虽然大多数时候他总是欠缺那至关重要的一点运气，但至少这个夏天，他的运气实在好极了。

吴世勋发脾气，把印着漂亮国王的纸牌劈头盖脸砸向黄子韬。后者笑得几乎喘不过气，条纹领带团成一团，再扔回去。整个下午，他只从身上拿下这唯一一件无关紧要的装饰品。

吴世勋赤身裸体，极其漂亮的黑发垂在眼睛前，灯光让他的每一寸肌肤都闪闪发光，肢体线条优美，仿佛西斯廷穹顶绘画。由全世界而来的游客们聚集于此，每个人都带着单眼望远镜，匆匆忙忙仰望那伟大杰作，工作人员大声提醒每个人：保持安静。

他真美丽。

举起手，给他看，黄子韬展示自己绝无任何作弊的手段，他笑着重复：“你要玩的。”

吴世勋简直疯了，抓起酒从黄子韬的领口灌进去，黄子韬大叫。  
下一刻他们在地板上扭打，衬衫扣子粗暴散掉，咚咚当当，弹跳着，又滚动，仿佛一枚轻便五分硬币。

他们纠缠到落地窗附近，吴世勋忽然停住大部分动作，开始用所有的词汇咒骂。他的眼睛因为怒气闪烁着漆黑的光，又因为情欲显得生机勃勃。

黄子韬躺在地板上笑，可是，唉，他的手指多灵活啊！

他握住他的性器，如同握住加冕的权杖。

他继续笑，去亲吴世勋的脸。点水蜻蜓一碰，哄孩子。

吴世勋转头，咬他下唇。眼神黑亮盯住，还在生气。

一言不发。拖他，从地上扯，拽到床上，按住。

手指从手臂巡视到大腿，在所有无法示人之处狠狠掐他，可预料明天这些动作会在皮肤上具象化浮现，成为虐待后的可怖青紫。如同大教堂装饰的壁画，前者以裂纹后者以伤痕，都被错误的东西铭刻。可管它呢，他们谁也不在乎。

黄子韬真的一件衣服都没脱。  
他们的生活除了玩牌就是玩肉，枕头掀开都是套。

吴世勋捏住他两边肩，指头陷进肉里，绝不容情，总是如此。  
黄子韬娇惯他，两个本质都任性。

前额贴前额，眼望住眼，精瘦的腰往前，隔着布离着衣，床阔被软，压到极致再回弹，全是摇响。

人活一世，开心就好。瞻前顾后，少喘千日。  
道理简单，人人都懂，有条件实行是福气。

他们都是幸福的人，两个小伙伴。

躺在鹅绒被下，赤道之上，空调十六度，鹅绒如一大片云，吴世勋的手寻过来，捏住他的指尖，无聊，轻轻地掐。  
黄子韬困，他在牌局上投入太多精力，于是在蓬松柔软的床褥间昏昏睡沉，不久又忽然醒来。感觉天应该光，实际只过去二十分钟。  
吴世勋蜷在他肩头，手按住他心跳，掌心火热。黄子韬随时要重返梦国，被他这只手扰得重，不耐烦挪一下，又懒得说话。吴世勋丝毫未领悟他意图，变本加厉，半身跟过去。黄子韬又烦又困，心理感觉十分委屈，疲惫痛苦地哽嗯一声，好像什么活物崽子。

吴世勋不能体会他此时心情，依旧亲亲热热肉贴肉，在他耳边说话，昨天今天明天，又感慨他们不够义气，应该把阿仁叫来。黄子韬烦极，心里骂事儿逼一个能不能别祸害阿仁能不能闭嘴能不能死一边去。三分厌七分倦，咽下假装睡熟。  
冷处理在吴世勋身上毫不奏效，黄子韬越不理他，他越来劲儿。手扶住肩，臂揽住背，又是晃又是摇，边哄边闹。爱娇得不行。  
这会儿是凌晨四点。

他们刚饮掉至少2升酒，还在地上干了一场。各种意义上的干。

黄子韬简直要疯掉，挣起来捶吴世勋，真的困，拳握不住。  
他累，捶了两下，歪倒，头埋在吴世勋肩上，求他：“勋呐，困……”

叫音绵绵软，两岁猫咪比他声响，吴世勋看他眼睛睁不开，眼泪慢慢掉。好可怜。

总算能睡觉。

八点钟有消息。  
下午一点半吴世勋替他看到。

坐在床边，手背拍脸，两下，毫无知觉。又低头凑在前，小声叫。一动不动。  
那没办法了。

幸好吴世勋中文水平远超朴灿烈，再不济，聊天栏对面那位韩国语也TOPIK6级，双方交流没有了不得的障碍。指纹解锁真伟大，亲切回复：

「子韬还在睡」

为表真实，进行补充说明

「昨天闹得太晚了」

这是何等鬼斧神工的遣词用句，一个动词背后夹带无数联翩浮想。不打紧，不撒谎，我们都是好孩子。唉，中文入门水平而已，勿要想太多，想也没有用。反正吴世勋心思单纯思想洁白，干干净净一张纸，谁要说他，都是空口白牙污蔑。  
他和黄子韬是好朋友嘛，手拉手一起走，玩闹玩耍玩乐，难不成说耍太晚了？拜托这里可没有川蜀人士，醒醒呐。

一只手寻到吴世勋的腮，拧住晃了两下。

黄子韬眼睛半眯，倒在雪白被褥间，伸一只手，掌心向上。

吴世勋乖乖，手机还他掌上。

黄子韬略扫一眼，撤回。  
两分钟之内，他早等看吴世勋作什么妖。

“别惹事儿。”

一次警告。他们又在被下痴缠两个钟，总算肯起，饭是懒得叫。拨响阿仁号码，不通，于是一个接一个打，非要把几千公里外那支屏响到没电关机。

恶作剧青少年，大把时间投水玩。

克里斯吴的消息深夜才回，听说同超模在加州拍广告片，忙过特朗普。

语音电话，省时省力节约话费。“在哪？”

黄子韬留神看牌花，抽来插去地理，“外面。”

净是说废话，网络信号那端的烦恶难以穿越北太平洋，黄子韬自有心领神会的超能感应。  
盖住牌，对面吴世勋靠在背椅上，等他讲电话。

“你那里早上啊，下雨没有。”

当有钱人的定制地中海气候是湿热潮闷的热带季风啊？  
LA最低气温16°最高气温25°，少雨干燥，宜人得紧。哪像他两个，幼稚园大班在读，外头下暴雨里头打空调，扇叶上下转，徐徐风，噫，好惬人好败家。  
为全球变暖加一分小小罪孽。

没办法，不是人人都享得去对面半球度假的运气。偶一密会，也要千躲万藏，在天气古怪邻邦偏安，随时预备听诏复工。

黄子韬不用听，吴世勋不能不听。嗐，资本家真可怕。秀满搂钱到几时肯休？黄子韬怜爱他的小朋友，倒是追忆不到当年他甘之如饴，如何要在首尔买车买房养一条小犬。

总之，今时今日，黄子韬掸一掸牌纸，也陷进椅子说话，“什么时候回国，想你呀。”

乍一听真是有模有样，缱绻连绵，成精狐狸演聊斋，当天神瞎眼耳聋，横竖不能从西八区伸手过来管他——他凭什么管他，好了不起大三岁？有病。黄子韬句句实话，散发传单一样，抛洒无处。

吴亦凡一清二楚，不是管你，是要约你。八卦镜头无孔不入，人人都是自媒体，一个账号就是一个小型新闻台，一条微博可引爆十个热搜。端住手机就是爆料记者，人与人之间能不能有一点爱与信任？呵呵。

约好时间，地点再议，黄子韬抛掉当代人必备品，两只手捏回十年前的主流娱乐。五十四张牌纸每轮随机抽掉数张，两人谁也猜不准牌面。

吴世勋生一双笑眼，弯弯弧度，浅水月牙，看戏看得好愉悦。一起大笑。

雨落个不止。

一场秋雨一场寒。

他还是爱首尔。

他在这里激烈燃烧过生命，这个破地方见证他的梦想梦碎，虚无缥缈的友情爱情。幼稚和成熟，信任和背叛，愚蠢和醒悟，如此戏剧而跌宕的人生千万里能有几个，他彻底把自己当世界中心对待，俯首也是太阳施舍光芒。

哪个不要经这一遭脱胎换骨。他蒙昧时觉得人人真诚，等箭穿心刀透骨，又判定父母以外，全员恶人。非黑即白，当世界是扑克牌，正反反正。也不想想，骰子还有六个面。他才不管。他知道，他不管。

在首尔来来回回，总被绊住。再打电话，只是拖。

10月终于抽空见面，祖国伟大生日，以寻常快乐祝酒，只是要隐晦隐蔽，万万不可行差踏错，外面不行，还是要家里。

黄子韬懒劲发作，迈出家门一步都不肯，吴亦凡甩脱助理，为365日无休工作额外放假，遵循法律规定一至七日，他快乐，大家都好过。  
独自驾驶，被门禁卡住，牌照未有登记，电话过去，忙音四十五秒。   
一小时后，他解一片钥匙开门，首先拿黄子韬祭刀。狠又狠不到底，被反将一军，罪魁祸首无辜至极，千错万错都是他错，哄缠娇闹使出来，当吴亦凡好惹。他从不顺他的意，掐住拢住，血海深仇一样，恨不能要他碾碎拆破。

书桌尺寸宽阔，横摆如窄铺，放一片铭牌，可以充作法院高高在上审判桌。

两人毫无向学之心，不知敬惜字纸的美德。

黄子韬被按住桌上，省心省力，衣服自后从领口撕开，奄奄一息散挂，动不了挣不脱逃不开，额抵在小臂上，先是骂后是哭。

到最后他眼皮红肿，泪水淌太多，涩涩疼，闭不下。吴亦凡在冰箱下层找冷冻水，砧板放好，一刀下去，冰碎骨裂，敲成细细一抔，毛巾裹住，置放黄子韬眼际。

躺床上的人控诉：“吴亦凡，你还是人吗？”

他没答话。

实在回忆不起，眼下情境是如何一步一步走到。

简直荒谬。

昨日今朝，好戏连番演，一刻不得停。前是一出《梁祝》一出《牡丹亭》，不想柳梦梅所求还魂有误，古板戏文接入美国大片，海誓山盟转眼恋爱自由。

吴亦凡不在意不关心不好奇，只觉惹眼。  
想不出料不到当年得理不饶咄咄逼人的弟弟原有这样勾魂本事浪荡手段。  
是天生如此还是后来居上，不能多思，否则要自负。

过不得一刻钟，黄子韬躺不住，掀掉毛巾起来，起来也无事可做。他寻了杯水喝，凉津津爽气，感觉神思清明，又生出精神。兴致勃勃在客厅打手游，吴亦凡出去两回，他头也没抬，战况激烈，无暇他顾。

行，吴亦凡独坐阳台，看风，打火机滑动，悬空七十米处寂静寂寞，叮一声响，蔚蓝火焰烧起光，再远方，楼层林立，忽然想不知有无装烟雾报警器。在各屋巡视，烟火细细，所到之处，悄无声息。

经过客厅，问：“你在家做饭吗。”

黄子韬应一声，到第二遍问才说：“哥你去厨房看一眼，我住这吗？”

哦，约炮专用，的确无安装必要。

那今日餐饭又成一个新问题，思来想去，还是要靠助理，一个电话叫去，扰人休憩，不好意思，但有点事情，总不好日日点外卖，假期过完他还要工作。翻找聊天记录，将黄子韬发来地址转递，等待上门，在冰箱里装新鲜蔬菜漂亮瓜果，红提脆伶伶，每一挂都在机上乘过多少公里。

又回到客厅，黄子韬游戏间隙，看见他，贴住坐下，问一起吗？吴亦凡表示他看着就行。黄子韬了解，手指在屏幕滑过，音效在耳机炸开。他在这一点上实在文明体贴，细节处处想得周到，方向完全不对。

无话可讲。

及时行乐，我们都是文明人。

下午三点半，忽然变天落暴雨。助理千辛万苦提了双手四只袋，吴亦凡半身堵住门，说谢谢，心里记着要为人家涨工资，问有无带长柄伞，喝不喝热茶，路上堵车否，千叮万嘱就是不让人进门。红提并白梨挤挤挨挨，一起堆在地下。  
助理摸不清他是又藏了哪门子娇，眼色到位，臣告退。

吴亦凡绝不多留，只道辛苦。

黄子韬在沙发上听得清楚，嘴角微笑，不说。

晚上他们吃第一顿饭，水煮绿叶青菜，具体哪支哪派分不清，统称青菜。切好碎一盘果，黄子韬边切边吃，觉得自己好可怜，冷天冷灶，没得热饭。吴亦凡一双筷在锅里来回搅，内心怀疑生熟，表面气定神闲。捞出来加盐加酱油，竟然还是一回事儿。

统共两个菜，好有仪式感俩男的，装住摆盘在餐桌。吊灯是统一装修，暖黄色模仿烛光，熏染出一丝温馨，氛围到位，桌上一丝烟火也无，似外食餐厅，好高级。

可惜没酒，香槟杯装纯净水，健康又纯粹。谁知道怎么有高脚玻璃杯，也许是哪里售后赠送。买电视赠菜刀，买空调赠薄被。

酱油放太多，筷子沾上味道，感觉再夹什么都有污染。幸好能动的只有盘子里的这根青菜或那根青菜。他们用叉子吃水果，讲究。

从前想混出头赚大钱，笑一笑有大把靓女尖叫，后来想义不容辞责无旁贷，世界流行音乐靠住我支撑，理想万丈光芒，梦想纯洁高尚。现在还想安稳睡一觉，起来有人陪吃饭。

山海可平。  
欲壑难填。

半夜惊醒，不知身在何处，枕边一团，黄子韬呼吸温暖。

在客厅坐下，点一支烟，黑夜黏稠如漆，月光略略透进来，照他眉眼，如古罗马雕塑艺术品，寂静，墙内水管不落一声，烟灰积满未掉，他一动不动，感觉自己仿佛是在思考，实际是发呆，且困。

抽完一支，在杯里熄掉烟蒂，开窗透气，等夜风吹散浓烈烟草味道。

第二日黄子韬起床，看到烟蒂泡烂，半杯灰絮沉浮，烦得不行，叫吴亦凡起来扔垃圾。

这样而已。

 

……

 

年底要同台。

期不期待，紧不紧张。

黄子韬啊一声，视线移开，赏光落朴灿烈脸上，先看眉眼再看鼻唇，啧，天大怨气撞上这张脸都要烟消冰解，倒一时想不起问哪年哪月是何事件。

朴灿烈好脾气，细细拆开他听，不记得了啦，元旦、跨年，要和克里斯同台啊。

黄子韬一点头，化成灰都记得，记得怎么办，到时候再说吧。走一步算一步，他向来如此，难不成还为此写上三页剧情，再预演两次。是有多无聊，假装别后重逢。

他懒怠表演，偏偏朴灿烈兴致高昂。两个人在电视机前预习致辞，黄子韬内心无波无澜，但实在戳中笑点，一次次笑场，最后窝在沙发上，心肝脾胃肠全扭一起你缠我绕，辨不清到底哪里疼。他觉得自己实在是笑太过了。

到底还是朴灿烈高招，稳坐钓鱼台，踩多少条船都不翻。

黄子韬既做不来这水平，也无投身之意愿，同他腻在一处的，个个冷静，不受他坦荡热爱欺骗。实用主义为主，浪漫主义为辅，魔幻现实偶尔添点佐料，生活好不丰富。勾到前队友，又勾到前男友，回回如此，好似旧情难忘，往事不可不提。

就像被攻击也好被欺骗也好，他总是讲：算了，你们打不倒我。我还是开心还是快乐还是要踩着敌意走。

可他还是记得。可他总是记得。唉，烦躁。

说不在乎想不在乎假装不在乎……但不是完全那样的，人不是可以百分百做到所有宣称的事情。有些时候他仅仅是这样说了。

……

吴亦凡赠他一只耳坠。

六颗圆形明亮式切割钻嵌在小小一滴梨形，练习室白天也开大灯，稍一动钻石光芒四射，雪亮，亮得耀眼。黄子韬那会儿不怎么戴太长耳饰，不方便。

吴亦凡给他戴好，在窗边借阳光细看。顶落明亮玻璃，一片澈透，在他背后，好像阔大银幕，反反复复放映一段动作。

退后两步，再望。

“合适。”吴亦凡说。

黄子韬的耳最当得起一切点缀栖息。外面的光和白灯交融照着，他立在恢弘明亮之中。是一部长长文艺影片，争分夺秒一个镜头。微微转脸，与利落下颌相比，那只尖坠儿其实圆润，但水头极足，陨星一样，亮得堂皇。是这片舞台上一个夺目的道具，为角色增添了神秘感。

可惜只展示一会儿，匆匆落幕，所以便叫人来回想。

电影镜头只跟住主要角色，其他人物都是陪衬。恍一秒，就是四年后。前面那整段情节，无论如何，过去了，成了叙事背景故事前提，放在影片里，短短二十分钟。

黄子韬脱下那只耳坠，说有空再戴。

他不知他是那样忙。

……

黄子韬说：“我真喜欢你。”

那是2012年还是2013年，说这话时候，他正看手机，漫不经心。脸向吴亦凡，头枕鹿晗薄肩。忽然一句感慨，不知向谁发出。半屋子队友加一位经纪人，也好像同游戏表白。都不奇怪。

吴亦凡坐对面，正对空调，不知谁把风压那么低，吹得他惊心动魄，站起，换个位置，留一面空椅给黄子韬看。

这是黄子韬生命中不可不提的一位，可以讲是白月光，也是红玫瑰。  
正常人是会把这两种区分来说。由此可见他。

在白月光与红玫瑰前后当然还有来来往往的人，但之前他年纪还轻，糊里糊涂的，小孩摘路上的紫罗兰，握住一把，见了更好的，就顺手扔掉。谈不上什么眷恋和印象，模模糊糊的香气。

再往后，更了不得，是潇洒的爱恋，尤为热烈，尤为潇洒。家境优渥的小孩，一个劲儿地抓玩具，全触手可及。因为得来的是这样快，所以就不拿它当回事。一旦不顺意，就马上松手，扔都懒怠。

他这脾气在首尔就显露端倪，一手牢牢攥住尚是玫瑰的月光，另一手伸出去，想摘水仙和丁香。

他是个没掩护的人，跟谁都拉不出距离，他跟吴亦凡随意，吴亦凡觉得他天真，他跟谁都随意，吴亦凡又觉得他有点傻。  
但那会儿黄子韬还不至于，手指再恋恋不舍，到底没去乱撅花。他见着好看，就想要。有大人管束，才肯收敛。

有一次，在后台，吴亦凡不理他。他知道不对，候场，听见快快乐乐的音乐，不说，站后面，一只手去揽吴亦凡的腰，下巴倚住肩，越过去看舞台上的光。站得不对劲，换一个姿势，再换一个，不知怎样舒服些，叹气，不松。好像要长在吴亦凡身上。最后吴亦凡拽住他的手，不让他再乱动，他也就老老实实站住，笑。

可谁也不能永远管住谁。

刚开始黄子韬不懂，他仿佛一个含冤受屈的小孩，难过说不清，只能哭，不知道退后，不知道让步，不知道怎么停止，别无他法，不痛快，最后渐渐忘记为什么哭，疲惫委屈，想要人抱一抱。哄他。

至于家长呢，想要孩子服管，就决不能认输。

等黄子韬哭够了，缓过劲，有了清醒，终于没等到大人那句：吃饭了。

到底大家看他是可怜的，不知他哭完就行，忘性极大。虽然下一次想起来还要惊天动地，好歹没有时时挂住在心上。他小孩嘛。

别人愿意安慰他。  
有天下午，看见人，朴灿烈立在门边，穿细格子衬衫，明明没太阳，给人第一眼感觉，就是亮。他身量长，抱手臂倚住门框，又利落又精神，瞧着爽气。门户敞开，风迎面吹，衣裳和头发一齐朝后飞，越显得高瘦。

再过两个月，经纪人订酒店，他们就一个房间 。在这期间，他们依旧很少说话，早上起来，一边刷牙一边走回去，掀被子，又拉窗帘，一只手漏出去，伸到窗外面，浩浩汤汤的风，一把一把刮过去。

两个星期或三个星期一次，他的生活渐渐由规律化而回归。他的房间或者他的，外面的房子，黄子韬看着无所谓，实际对环境很是挑剔。旁人看这似乎是一种报复，但黄子韬自己并不这么想。吴亦凡这枝玫瑰褪尽血色，开始执行身为白月光的使命，在记忆中更渐渐去掉人的那一面，仿佛神化。而痴心和爱意是要倾注给红尘的。不矛盾。

他和朴灿烈各自又有情人，互不猜疑，坦坦荡荡，不为别的，就为他们是朋友。他们之间没有狭隘的自私。

 

吴亦凡没离开时，曾很冷漠地对待过他一次。那会儿他们关系还要好，粉丝尚未有巨大反对。吴亦凡是极有兄长自觉的人，对黄子韬的行为大部分绝不指责。这样生气起来，反而惊人。多亏鹿晗善解人意，帮他说话，才算劝开。

吴亦凡生气，是因为他亲世勋。黄子韬和吴世勋是各自分队的忙内，难免就要好。吴世勋又漂亮又娇气，比黄子韬小一岁，像一只美丽柔弱的夜莺。黄子韬真诚地爱这个朋友，总会忍不住去抓他的小伙伴，摸他的头发，摸他闭上的眼。有时，吴世勋也闹他，两个在屋子里乱糟糟地追打。

终于一次，吴亦凡恼了。黄子韬从后面搂住吴世勋，脸偎在世勋脖子上，能感到颈动脉轻微的跳动。吴亦凡看见，没说什么，一直不跟他说话。

虽然黄子韬一点不知道自己到底有什么错，为什么要受到冷待。鹿晗也说了他，但他很不理解。他不懂所谓唯一和封闭性，真的想不到爱别人是世界上的一桩恶。因为鹿晗跟他说，他只好暂且这样想。实际他和普通人不一样，他从心里无法理解这种自私。

由于吴亦凡，他算是知道爱是绝对自私自利的事。可他到底并没有因此停止，只是不让别人发现就行，有一段时间，大概持续了整整三个月，他真的爱上伯贤，感到对方无比的好，站远点仿佛分离的程度。于是，有一天就亲了他。当然不能让别人知道，所以是两个人在一起时，若无其事的亲。伯贤没有说出去。

等M队不得不在内地工作一长段时间，再回来，他的热恋也就消失无踪了。

这就是他毫无私心，纯粹的爱。

……

沉迷就惊天动地，放下就烟消云散。  
哪个都入心透骨，哪个都信誓旦旦。  
不偏不倚，多点少点，本质并无不同。

吴亦凡早看透。

……

然后到年底。

1月1日，上海。

最低气温3°，北风吹一天，城区五分之二云层被拂净，阴转多云，偶尔望见太阳。

他们一个在前一个在后，零点终于凑到一处，人山人海，灯光辉煌灿烂，满目五光十色。肾上腺素让心跳拔高，再拔高，血液涌动，呼吸促急，热浊氧气透入，如同微醺。

嘈杂。

四面八方的声音，滚滚热浪。

这种急迫又壮大的环境，总叫人要去原谅拿起做些有仪式感的事情，好像才配得上不辜负。哪怕跨年的意义是为人赋予。不重要。

噪音会影响思考吗？至少人的感情会被外界调动。

排练到底派上用场，谁先伸的手，谁先递的颈，一概不清。人与人贴住，肌肤轻轻一触，汲到温度，仿佛依偎到什么，钟声敲过零点，他们拥抱。

吴亦凡黄子韬  
向全世界宣布和好。

怪只怪此时此刻气氛太佳，全世界欢呼雀跃，人人兴高采烈，黄子韬陷入狂欢圈套，一百种情感一齐涌入，叫他情难自已情难自抑。

他们面对世界已近五年未讲话。一个时代的结束一个时代的开始，2018划到2019，站在双重交点的人难免要将外界的虚假激荡误会成自己的内心投射。

而且是黄子韬。

他难免要想起过去，想起在同一个地方的分离。很富有戏剧性的一个宣告，简直做梦一样，吹荡的中央空调暖风，呼吸而出的二氧化碳，沉热的空气带来一股温暖的重压，像还笼罩在鹅绒被里，一半的他熟睡，隐隐约约知道接下来要出事，在等待判决的惊惶时，又恍惚明白是一个梦，伤害不了任何人。

彩带纷飞着掉，有人过来同他打招呼：“新年快乐。”

他也回：“新年快乐。”

总忍不住去看吴亦凡，又记得镜头，要直视前方，面对观众，现在是表演时间，攥住，左顾右盼。

黄子韬实在是喜欢这个哥哥，比喜欢别人要多的喜欢。

他的心是一幢公寓，时刻有空房招租，给他留光线最好一整层，三千尺豪宅，落地玻璃，夜里俯瞰一万盏灯。

可惜吴亦凡总觉自己该住单栋别墅。

……不是别墅也行，小门小户一套，四十五平米还要挑高双层，天花板压抑，卧室正下面是厨房，冰箱里躺五块钱一斤苹果。  
就这样，也许，也行？  
其实并不是，因为不知足……往往到这就行了，不需要再继续往下想。

2019的开端，2018的结束，12月的奇迹，给各位看。

情绪蛊惑，氛围作祟。

而且是黄子韬。

他忽然生出个念头，从每一个镜头前逃开，带着他的克里斯去高高的山上隐居。立在活生生人旁，才能体会到“爱情使人盲目”这句话的真谛，那会儿如果吴亦凡告诉他想去珠穆朗玛峰，他也会毫不犹豫。  
有那么两三分钟，对于他，吴亦凡高于一切。

当然他根本不知道吴亦凡是否真的想要隐居，或者是否会选定他作为陪同。所有磅礴情绪，决然牺牲，基本都是自我感动，想的太多。

零点度过

WELCOME TO 2019

这天微博上疯传一张图，11点59分的我，12点整的我，12点零1分的我。前后面无表情玩手机，夹着中间一张欢呼雀跃。

黄子韬又挨个去拥抱别人，他突如其来的隐居热情，随指针降落，狂欢散场，终于正常，灵魂从膨胀四溢的外界一缕缕收束，又回复到他潇洒的热烈，再看吴亦凡，已是安稳的快乐，不牵连疯狂。刚才的幻想，全部销声匿迹，吴亦凡永远不知道。没关系，他下次可以说嘛。

上台前他们匆匆一见，黄子韬远远无声说话，露一排白亮牙齿，坦诚到志在必得的神情。

此刻眼眶还是红，没办法，他实在多愁善感。又想起月前在电视屏幕前装模作样的演习，朴灿烈甘做绿叶，协助配合，75英寸屏幕8K分辨率，建议观看距离5米以上，距离产生美，反照出人影，模糊。剧本稍有偏差，毫无意义。他也不知道为什么想起这件事。毫无意义。他惯常地开始走神。

情感的迅速沸腾迅速冷却，是一种天性。他生来富有爱这种资产。爱所有人，占据所有人，从不拥有谁，也不被谁拥有。世界是他散播爱意的拍摄现场，其他人是领受不同戏份的配合角色。名誉啊，地位啊，完全不需要放在眼里，肆无忌惮地恋爱和失恋，是一种兴趣所在。不可思议的性格。

黄子韬盯住镜头，有一种达成目标后巨大的满足感，如何描述呢，好像一大片柔软的东西从后面慢慢掉下来，盖住肩膀，一下子把他包裹住。他感觉自己是一个甜蜜的小孩，又看吴亦凡，对视一眼，都微笑。黄子韬真的忍不住，甚至觉得幸福。

他在全世界面前把他的白月光攥在手里，这种宣言式兴奋不亚于小时候忽然得到一只羽毛额外绚丽的鸟，或者捉住一只非常秀长清丽的螳螂，都是共通的快乐。

通关有这一个结局，黄子韬已经没多少遗憾，纯粹的炫耀心情。  
他放下手，在镜头远离时向吴亦凡说话。吴亦凡视线去到相反方向，听。环境太吵了。

 

这是2019年1月1日。  
三个固定情人，两个随时联系的露水缘分，再加一个曾经死去活来的前男友。黄子韬的爱比户头资金庞大，随时随地可以签发支票，笔在这里，多少个零自己添，想加几个都可以，去银行提款，永久有效。

所以他们和好了，黄子韬绝不吝于展示他的崇拜屈从敬仰热爱。

还有什么不满？皆大欢喜。

不高兴可以说啊。

他说：“等会儿结束去喝酒吗？”

舞台上，灯光下，万众瞩目，世界沸腾，无人收到音的一句。

也许一小时后，饭桌上消磨时间，可以看热搜结果，大家如何发表观后感言，营销号如何搬运编排。

他轻松想，全无装腔作势，也没有演技混杂，完全真心的想法。

至于另外人的想法。

答案在第一句。


End file.
